Love?
by HellsBloodyAngel
Summary: It was something that he never thought was possible. Until he met her.


Love?

He could see her and she amazed him. He was fascinated by everything that she did. At first, she was nothing. Then, despite losing twice, he knew there was something he was missing. The first battle she did, he could feel the amount of magic in the air before it was gone. It was odd. She still had enough magic power to pull the spell off, so he figured that one of the crazy's teammates nullified the spell.

Then came the war with the dragons. He knew from the stories just how much magic she used. Not only to help Yukino close the eclipse gate, but to fight. She seemed to have a lot of magic and potential. If only someone else saw that.

Then Tartaros happened. He didn't see what happened but her heard rumors and could feel the sheer amount of magic pressure that occurred when she called the Spirit King. She even took out one of the demon! The blonde beauty was much stronger than she knew and let on.

Now here he was unconsciously staring at her. She was stuck in his head and had somehow snuck past the barriers of his heart. He cared for her. Now, he sat there watching her laugh with Mira-san and Levy-san. Her smile lit up his heart while her laugh brought hope. But she would never be his.

"Stop staring at Blondie."

"Why are you staring at her anyway Rogue?"

*Rogue P.O.V*

I turned my head to see Laxus and Sting beside me.

"I'm not staring at her."

"You like her!" my idiot partner exclaimed.

"No I don't."

"Denial."

"You can't have her. She's our light." Laxus said glaring at me.

"I don't want her."

"How could you not want her? She's amazing! Did you see the size of her chest? Oomph." Sting asked before flying into the opposite wall from a well-placed punch courtesy of Laxus. I nodded to him in thanks before taking a sip of my drink. I looked around the guild hall of Fairy Tail. My eyes landed on the blonde only to narrow at the sight of her partner's arm thrown casually across her shoulders as she laughed at something she said. I let out a small growl at the contact before realizing what I did. As I was thinking about what I had done, someone snapped their fingers in front of me. Laxus was glaring at me. Again.

"What is your problem with me?"

"You're still looking at her!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are." His glare darkened if possible. Just then I smelt the sweet scent of strawberries and a hint of vanilla that belonged to the one person I could not forget. No matter how much I tried.

"Hey Rogue. Why are you just sitting in the corner? Don't you want to have fun?" she greeted.

"I don't like parties." I replied monotonously. She blinked a couple of times before nodding and turning away to see something.

"So Blondie, you and the pyro get together yet?" Laxus asked and I immediately tensed. Lucy turned scarlet red before she turned around and glared as a dark aura pulsed around her.

"When you and Bacchus get together is when I'll date Natsu." She said through clenched teeth.

The air pulsed once more as her aura wavered and her glare turned even colder if that was possible. The guild members had turned when Lucy's aura turned to anger and everyone felt fear shiver down their spines at her glare. I won't admit it out loud but she even scared me. I saw Laxus shrink back as if to get away before he straightened his shoulders and looked her straight in the eye. I saw several members pale in fear before scrambling back from where Lucy was standing. How terrifying was this girl if she could make Fairy Tail tremble in fear? She seemed so sweet. Sting had reappeared beside me while everyone was scrambling around and I could feel his eyes widen.

Lucy's magic aura was starting to seep out of her and blend with the angered aura she originally gave off and Laxus had started sparking with lightning. It was a dangerous sight to behold. If only Rufus were here to memorize it. Her hand laid on her belt for a moment before letting go. Her aura disappeared before she smiled a sickly sweet smile and walked towards Laxus. She paused before her smile vanished and she lashed out with a kick to his chest. He didn't go flying like most, but rather skidded backwards before dropping into the ground with an undignified yelp.

A spirit popped up and Lucy said, "Thanks Virgo." before the spirit shimmered out of Earth-land and into the celestial realm. I looked at Sting whose jaw had dropped at her being able to handle the man who took out a wizard saint. He was speechless. Then he grinned.

"Fight me!"

She glared at him before replying with a no. sting looked disappointed before sitting down beside me. During that time, Laxus had gotten out of the hole and joined us. We talked about our lives, what was important to us, and how Sting was slowly transforming Sabertooth into something similar to Fairy Tail. We apologized for our actions and she said not to worry about it. As we were talking, I subconsciously took in how her mouth curved gracefully upwards in a smile, how her eyes sparkled with a light that couldn't be put out and how her laugh sounded like wind chimes. I saw how perfect her curvy figure was and how she was almost ignorant of the stares she received. They made me want to growl and show them that she was mine. But she wasn't mine and I had no claim to her. That bugged me.

I got up in the middle of the conversation and left through the guild doors. I couldn't handle it anymore. The dragon that was hidden inside me was crying in pain. He wanted what I wanted but we couldn't have her. I wandered through the town so deep in thought that I didn't pick up the sound of footsteps running after me or the calling of my name. I stopped at the sakura tree slightly puffing from the inability to draw a breath while being so close to the cause of my heartache. I stiffened when I felt a soft hand just between my shoulder blades, the warmth seeping past the barrier of my clothes. I kept my back to the person even though they want me to turn. Out of everyone, why did it have to be her?

"Rogue? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." My heart clenched as I said this. I wasn't fine!

"Don't lie Rogue."

"Can't you just leave me alone?!" I shouted, a little harsher than intended. I felt her flinch.

"No, I can't."

"Why?"

"Because I care about you. A lot." I looked up to see her standing in front of me, with an expression filled with concern and something I have never seen before.

"Why do you care?"

"Because….Because I just – dammit Rogue!"

"What-" I was cut off as I felt her lips against my own. They were so soft, so yielding. Instinctively, I pulled her closer to my body and left my hands on her waist. Her arms wrapped around my neck and pulled me closer. My inner dragon was happy. I was happy.

*Lucy pov*

I was happy when he placed his hands on my waist and drew me closer. It meant that he liked me too. Now hopefully the dragon slayer understood that I liked him much more than my idiot of a partner. If only we could stay like this. He was so warm and he smelled of earth and pine. I felt so safe in his arms.

We pulled back from the kiss with flushed faces. I sat down with him and cuddled close, liking the safe feeling he gave me. We sat in silence for a while before I broke it.

"So what are we now?"

"You're mine and I'm yours." He said it so simply. As if it was obvious. Which it was.

* * *

><p><em>AN: this was originally a oneshot however, I might write another chapter from the guild's pov after they get back to the guild if I get enough encouragement. this is not beta read so I hope you like it!_


End file.
